This disclosure relates to wirelessly transmitting audio data from a source device to an audio sink.
Wireless headphones, and other types of audio sinks, do not always include an audio input jack. In such cases, an additional device may be needed in order to wirelessly transmit to the audio sink, audio data from a wired audio source, such as the entertainment systems of many commercial airplanes.